


Let's get lost in each other

by emmadilla



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: During some down time, Peter convinces the rest of the crew to take an extra long leave so he and Gamora can have some one on one time.





	Let's get lost in each other

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 18 prompt: xenophilia
> 
> BTW, the song mentioned in the story (which is where the title comes from) is one I highly recommend giving a listen to. ;)

As Gamora backed him up against the wall, exchanging a heated kiss with him, Peter absently congratulated himself on being able to skedaddle the rest of the crew from the ship during leave. Not that it was necessarily _hard_ to convince them to stretch their legs and spend some time outside the confines of the ship that was their home, more or less, but to make sure they would _stay_ gone for a good while was sometimes a little more challenging. But it had been well worth it, knowing that they didn’t have to bite back and hold in the moans or gasps or other little sounds they wanted to make while they were having sex.

 

It was Peter’s turn to take over, after their kiss concluded, swinging her against the wall and sliding his lips up and down her throat, just barely grazing parts of it with his teeth. Goosebumps stood up on her green flesh, highlighting the fact that while she was indeed alien, there were some similarities her species shared with humans.

 

As much as she enjoyed it, she didn’t let Peter get the upper hand for long. Before he could comprehend what had happened, he was flat on his back on the bed, Gamora on top of him, working his shirt off. They were all hands and lips and heavy breathing as they worked each other’s clothes off, one piece at a time. When Peter finally got the last of his clothes off, he flipped her over and made his way down her body, kissing every inch of flesh he could and drinking in her moans, the way she shifted under him sending a thrill through him. As he hovered over her, his eyes flicked up to her face, locking with her own heated gaze. Just the hint of smile tugged at the corner of his lips before he licked a long stripe up the outside of her lips. He loved the way she caught her bottom lip in between her teeth, the stark white standing out against the muted green skin. When he finally parted her lips and ran his tongue over her clit, her head fell back and she closed her eyes, moaning as he slowly drew circles around it. Yeah, Peter was definitely glad that the crew was taking a bit of an _extended_ leave this time around. The extra money he’d slipped them was well worth it just to hear those glorious sounds tumble from her lips, unrestrained by the knowledge that they were in close quarters with other people. Just the knowledge that he had someone who was known as one of the deadliest people in the galaxy under his thumb, if only for a moment, it swelled his pride, amoung other things.

 

Gamora ran her fingers through his hair before tightening her grip and holding a handful of it, keeping him in place. Not that he would have stopped anyway, but the tingle from her hold spurred him on even more as he slipped a finger inside her. Her hips bucked against him as she moaned loud and long, wanting everything Peter would give her, and he was willing to give it all. He pushed her and pushed her until she finally tumbled over the edge, her whole body tensing for a moment before it all released. Peter watched her the whole time, taking in her expression, her body language, so familiar and humanoid and yet exotic. Definitely quite a few similarities she shared with humans.

 

He didn’t even get a chance to kiss his way back up her body like he’d initially planned, as she used the grip she had on his hair to yank him up to her, claiming him with a crushing kiss before she flipped him over and lined him up, sinking down on his painfully erect cock. His hands rested on her thighs as she acclimated to the stretch, his eyes roaming her taut body, a body that had been ruthlessly trained for years to kill people. It showed in the lean lines of her body, the way her muscles flexed, even the intensity of her eyes as she fixed him in place with a simple stare as she began to move. He rose up to meet her thrusts, both of them moving in a rhythm that was familiar throughout the galaxy. She settled a hand on his chest to steady herself as she threw her head back, her eyes closed as she surrendered to the pleasure coursing through both of them. Peter’s hands wandered up her waist and stomach, cupping her breasts and running his fingers over the nipples, drawing a mewling whine out of her, a sound that previously he wouldn’t have even thought her capable of. But then again, she was always full of surprises.

 

As they pushed and pulled each other straight to the brink, Peter pulled her down to him, sealing their lips in a kiss as their bodies moved in sync, instinct directing both of them to chase their ends. He reached down and hitched one of her legs up, pulling it into a good position so he could roll them over onto their sides and not lose stride. Gamora was so far gone, she didn’t even care that she wasn’t on top anymore, all she wanted was Peter and everything that came with him, everything that she was feeling at that moment. Her toes curled as her second orgasm was right there, right on the horizon, and Peter wasn’t too far behind her. Rolling over once more so he was on top, he reached down in between them and brushed against her clit. Her head thumped back on the bed, her fingernails digging into into the firm flesh of his shoulders as she approached that threshold, crying out as she went hurtling off the edge once again. Peter watched every expression that crossed her face before he buried his face in her neck, parting from her only when he was right at that edge, himself, pulling out and spilling against her thigh. She ran her fingers through his hair as he did, surprisingly gentle as he came down from his own high.

 

After he had come down into a little bit more coherent, coordinated state, Peter jumped up to grab a towel, leaving Gamora to revel in the tingling aftershocks of orgasm. As he grabbed it, he slipped a cassette into his tape deck, having a pretty good idea of where it had left off and smiling as he realized he was right. Returning to his lover, Gamora chuckled as she commented, “You and your music.”

 

“Hey, you love my music.”

 

She said nothing to that as he wiped her clean, only asking, “So who is it this time?”

 

“Oh this?” He flashed that lopsided grin as he answered, “This is ‘Close the door’ by Teddy Pendergrass.”

 

Gamora hummed as she laid by his side, closing her eyes as she let the music take her away, Peter running his fingertips up and down her arms. What moments they could get alone, they cherished above all, and even though they would definitely be going another round or two before the crew started trickling back to the ship, almost as good as the lovemaking was the aftermath, the quiet where it seemed they could get lost in each other forever. That was what they strove for, and that was what they revelled in, leaving everything else checked at the door, if only for a little while.


End file.
